


Another

by Meichiri



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Depression, Descent into Madness, F/M, Falling In Love, Mild Blood, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meichiri/pseuds/Meichiri
Summary: This world has many wonders.But…Not all wonders are miracles.A year after his death, within the summoning circle, he has returned.(A SolomonGudako oneshot. Translated from Vietnamese with permission of the original author phuongtay2908)
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka & Solomon | Caster, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Solomon | Caster, Romani Archaman/Female Fujimaru Ritsuka, Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 26





	Another

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/759816) by phuongtay2908. 



> The pairing RomaGuda and SoloGuda have so few fics it gives me depression. And then I came across this Vietnamese fic that makes me fall in love with it. So I had to ask the author for permission to translate and share this with you guys.
> 
> This story and a certain doujinka on Pixiv have really thrown me onto the Yandere!Solomon bandwagon. *chuckle* I'm in huge trouble.
> 
> My greatest thanks to phuongtay2908 who has written this wonderful oneshot and for allowing me to translate it.
> 
> I'm an amateur, though, and definitely will do wrong somewhere so do point out my mistakes if you find them. And if you know the original language, please give some love to the real author.

This world has many wonders.

But…

Not all wonders are miracles.

A year after his death, within the summoning circle, he has returned.

"Servant Caster, I have arrived here to answer your calling."

An emotionless face, cold and stoic. A golden shade of color that carries none of that hopefulness, only placid boredom. An unsettling feeling whenever that creature moves his eyes, an aura that overwhelms the whole chamber—a majestic presence that belongs only to a monarch.

The bronze skin decorated with magical tattoos, silver hair contrasts against it.

"Are you my Master?"

Ah.

This wonder, it was just a temporary miracle.

When the moment arrived, she couldn't help but weep—at first, those tears come from sheer happiness, but then it's because of sorrow. A great sorrow that even the man with that frozen face has to grimace.

His composure is replaced with confusion in just a few seconds.

"Who are you?"

It's "him", but not truly "him".

Where is that pinkish hair tied into that ponytail? Where is that pale greenish skin that born from the lack of sleep? Where is the scent of disinfectant that clings to each of his fingers? Where are the contracted irises…

…That smile.

It's not here anymore.

"Ritsuka-chan!" Da Vinci quickly moves the dazed girl into another room, fearing that if this meeting lasts any longer, someone will go mad.

He was right.

The next scene begins and ends with the staff arrive to take the Master away in a dash.

xxXxx

Today is when Ritsuka needs another health exam—Rayshifting to the Singularities has affected her body. The cause is still unknown but Da Vinci guesses that everything has its price. Mash stays with her the whole day, helping inject each of those drugs that leave behind ugly scars on the pale skin.

Since three months ago, Ritsuka couldn't rayshift anymore. Even that one single summoning has taken her tremendous efforts.

That summoning which used a Grail and several catalysts.

It was how Solomon could return. But it's a Solomon during the peak of his mortal life, not the man who has cast away nine of his rings.

That is not "him".

During the few first days after the summoning, the Master has locked herself in her own room.

The days after that, she's requested to take some days off within Chaldea due to health issues. The girl has vomited blood, the number of drugs increased each day, the brain-scan showed "something" growing inside her head.

And now she spends most of her days sleeping. Her body loses its weight each evening she wanders around the clinic, bundles herself inside that familiar white and green lab coat. The red hair grows longer. Even in sickness, she's still "alive", or at least remains "human" more than a certain Caster.

And that catches his attention.

Solomon is curious about "Romani Archaman"—the mortal form he himself has turned into, "him" but yet not "him". All the photos, the videos stored inside Chaldea about the doctor causes him to be both envious and saddened.

Even the "him" in this era still couldn't find complete happiness.

xxXxx

"What does 'Romani' mean?"

He happens to ask when she's struggling to eat each spoon of the thin porridge.

"It means 'Romantic."

It's passion, it's love.

It's the one thing he searched relentlessly his whole life.

"Did that man love you?"

The Master answers his question with a calm gaze. The cold breezes in the room move her hair, revealing the scars run along her shoulders.

It's as beautiful as a cactus.

"Why do you think so?"

Why?

Who knows.

"I love him, but Romani has gone before anything could happen between us," she says with a polite smile. "So, I'm not sure how to answer you."

Oh.

So, there wasn't any intimate relationship with "Romani" when he was still alive, even though he was free to live as he wanted with that life.

Through Da Vinci's explanation, he understands somewhat about what happened with the "doctor". Da Vinci has confirmed that Ritsuka's full relationship with the man is still a mystery. But the only thing everyone knew was that she has loved him with all her heart.

But she was only allowed to show it only during the moments where the object of her love wasn't there to see.

To suppress that love into the bottom of her heart, to complete her mission as the savior of mankind until the moment she had to witness him leaving this world.

No confessions, no loving touches.

What about Romani?

"Did the 'me' in this place love her?" That is Solomon's question to himself.

He flips each photo page before her. That small, thin chest moves move with each picture; the atmosphere becomes warmer each time she sees that smile in each recorded memory.

In this barren land that covered in snow, his smile was everything. It was an oasis in the middle of a vast desert.

"It's time, let me take you back to your room."

His hands around the shoulders to help her stand up. Even with the thick fabric, he could still feel the bones—How could she possibly become so thin?

xxXxx

Da Vinci is the only one to be allowed into Ritsuka's room after and it's always just the two of them. He calls it "therapy time" but everyone could hear the sounds of things being destroyed inside. Depends on the day that Da Vinci would leave with several big bags of garbage, or if worse, scratches.

Eventually, the Master's room only has a single mattress along with that coat and nothing else.

No one mentions it, but Solomon knows enough to realize Ritsuka is reaching the red line.

Cold airs continue to move, he now still stands listlessly before the room, listening to the anguish screaming. It will keep going for a few hours before stopping.

But, today, that voice still hasn't stopped, it ends with Da Vinci storming out of the door with splatters of red.

What?

The door slips open enough of a gap to reveal the girl with red hair sits still in the center of a pool made from her own blood. Within her hand is a piece of broken glass to accompany the eyes that gazes into nothing. Each drop of grief mixes into the air, blends into the unmoving spinal nerves.

He feels pain.

"Leonardo, let me handle this." He grabs the inventor's arm before Da Vinci could call for more help. "Are there any extra coats like that?"

This is a stupid idea.

A very, very stupid idea.

He puts on the coat, ties his hair up, and walks straight into the room.

Ritsuka lies there on the floor, within those amber orbs is the reflection of a familiar man.

Her eyes widen.

That vision alone is powerful enough to wake up a dying mind. The white-gloved hand touches her cheek, a faint scent of antiseptic.

"Romani?"

The "illusion" of the doctor before her becomes so real, more real than any of those hallucinations that were brought by the drugs. The "illusion" gently pours the disinfectant onto her wounded hand, slowly bandages it to not cause pain. Even the warmth feels so real, even his loving expression…

…This can't be fake, can it?

Please, please.

"Romani!"

The "illusion" lifts his head, their eyes meet.

"Yes, Ritsuka-chan?"

…Oh, God.

All magics, all miracles in this world couldn't compare to his smile.

And now that beautiful thing is right in front of her, undeniably real.

She wants to reach out to lock away this creature so he would belong only to hers, to possess him, so no one could ever take him away.

So, she does just that.

Ritsuka pushes the "illusion" down onto the sticky floor. Hand caressing him in a way belonged to a love-crazed loon fighting against her lust. Bare fingers tracing the high cheek-bone as careful as one would to the treasure which they had sought their whole life. She stretches her muscles, biting her lips to restraint the joyous sobs.

Her beautiful face glows and glows with each touch.

...Ah.

This is not good.

This unexpected act has caused his heart to stir.

And once it is done, there's no boundary anymore.

"I love you."

He says, and then all controls disappear.

This is a mistake.

A mistake.

The larger hand cups over her neck to pull in for a kiss tainted with blood.

It's only an impulsive kiss, but the part that comes later is easy to guess. Easy for a king who once married and had hundreds of women. But this is the first time he feels the thing that is called "love".

"I love you, Ritsuka-chan."

He presses a kiss upon her lips while crushing her body against his. With this fragile body, even just a bit of pressure would hurt her so he's always mindful of his strength, fearing that if he overdoes it her flesh would fall apart just like her mind.

This person is too pure, too innocent for someone like him to touch.

Opening Pandora's box, Solomon finds the sweetest forbidden fruit that will turn into the worst venom when it decays. Even so, this apple in front of him, even when it's rotting away, is still so irresistible that he must sink his teeth into it.

Why, why is it so beautiful? Or is it because the ecstasy has overtaken him?

' _I want to know more about you.'_

In this place that drenched in blood, there are no luxurious beds engraved in precious gems like back when he was human.

The red color is smeared onto his face with her touches, seeping into the coat. If some brave soul opens that door and sees this scene, they would call this a vicious battle between two beasts rather than a display of affection between two lovers.

Even so, to him, right at this moment…

Ritsuka is truly at her most beautiful.

"Ritsuka-chan!"

Da Vinci knocks on the door in a panic tone that makes the Caster click his tongue. Discreetly hides his glancing at the door with a deep kiss, he lets his magic lock it completely. Solomon is a serene person, but he isn't exactly forgiving toward intrusive behaviors.

Keeping the girl in his embrace, another spell silences Da Vinci's voice, leaving behind nothing but the sounds of gasping breaths and the rustling of clothes.

Nails dig into skin, the bite marks around his neck show that she is a possessive person with an aggressive personality. My, my, back when he was still king, no one has ever dared to touch even a single hair on his head, let alone his skin. This is why he likes her even more now.

But then why…

Why is there still a certain soulless dreg beneath those eyes that burning with love?

A dreg called "Romani."

Her irises unmoving for a moment before alive again. Truly, Leonardo was very attentive when she left not only that lab coat here but also...

That pair of ceramic cups.

The only thing that belongs to him with the deepest impression. The last weapon that helps this girl retain enough strength to live on.

...It's love.

That doctor knew Ritsuka loved him. And of course, he returned that feeling.

It's just, they simply didn't have enough time.

"Don't think anymore. Look only at me."

She might know that the "Romani" in front of her is not him. But that heart is simply too lonely from that long wait, one that she knows is all in vain.

Ritsuka is not crazy. In fact, her mind is very clear.

"Use me."

His voice is as soft as a feather. The thing he's going to give her is mercy.

"Turn me into your Romani."

The moment he finishes, Solomon immediately sees that "sadness".

Because…

' _From the first time I saw you, I've always wanted you to live.'_

It's not that he wants his Master to be strong or anything. It's simply that from that first moment, he already knew there's no turning back for him.

Romani is a cunning bastard, even manipulative when he's already foreseen everything.

That man knew Solomon would love Ritsuka just like he had done so. He created all those backup plans to ensure the woman he loved will be happy, even if he had to sacrifice other versions of "himself". Solomon has already predicted from the second he arrived at Chaldea that he would be trapped by this madness that is love.

This love of Roman Archaman.

That man has arranged everything so Solomon could be his replacement.

xxXxx

"I heard these used to belonged to Romani?"

Placing the two cups onto the table, he nonchalantly pours hot coffee into one of them.

"..." Da Vinci glances at him—at those marks on his neck that were left by Ritsuka, to be exact.

"Ritsuka-chan will know." The inventor frowns. He is still irritated for being locked out from that room by several layers of bounded fields just moments ago.

After Solomon had finished with his whole body smeared in dried blood, the Caster had refused to change to a new coat. He instead requested that the one he was wearing be sent for cleaning right in front of an entire group of Chaldea personnel who have stood guard for eight hours—needless to see, they were all horrified and pitied the young woman.

Even so, all of those thoughts were thrown out of the window the moment they saw Ritsuka sleeping peacefully inside. Her body has been cleaned thoroughly.

"…About that?"

Now, the clinking sounds over the staff kitchen make the air around them quieter in a chilling way. The Caster touches the decorating swords on the wall with a curious glance.

"Master already knew."

After their lovemaking, Solomon had applied salves onto the bruises on that pale, smooth skin. What a fragile creature—just some intimacy is already enough to leave marks. During that time, she has even stopped breathing which caused him to return to his true form in a panic.

He had thought she would scream or get angry.

But, when she saw Solomon, she has smiled.

And thanked him.

"Love doesn't begin with just habits, or personalities, or manners, or even a smile."

Ritsuka already knew from the moment he walked into her room.

If she can't forget that he'll force her to do so. All those experiences, all those memories will become worthless once he places himself into that spot and creates new ones for her. Of course, his "Romani" will never be completely the same as the "Romani" Ritsuka has fallen for.

However.

He's very confident he can replace that man.

That's the difference between Solomon, the king who was called cruel and inhuman, and that man who has spent ten years searching for love.

The king thirsts for love and, ironically, now has become a criminal locked up in an eternal prison. But that doesn't matter, during his entire life, he was never once a free man. These iron bars that lock up his heart now are nothing significant.

"Someone like me has finally managed to taste this flavor."

Solomon smirks, remove a sword from the wall. He touches the blade before holding it up to his head.

"I will not let a dead man take it away from me."

The sharp edge cut through the rosy long curls. The king can't help but be pleased when he sees his reflection within the mirror.

That trademark hairstyle of the doctor is gone.

"Even if he is another 'me'."

But he'll keep this smile.

After all, it's the one thing that can save her.


End file.
